Photon Strike
& or & |class=Continuous Energy Bullet |similar='Accel Shot Infinity Bullet Negative Power Rain Photon Flash Photon Rain Photon Wave Weekly Special' }} is an Continuous Energy Bullet used by Androids. Overview The user raises their hands and leans backward as they produces a bright light around their body, and then they leans forward to fire several yellow energy waves, inflicting a great deal of damage. Usage and Power In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dr. Wheelo used this attack to prevent Goku from firing the Spirit Bomb by firing the energy waves from his robotic arms and mouth. In Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 use this technique to finish their Accel Dance team attack, killing Future Gohan. Variations *'Dead End Bullet' - Future Android 17's version which focuses on assaulting concentrated points and was named in Xenoverse 2. **'Dead End Rain' - Future Android 18's version which focuses on assaulting wide areas and was named in Xenoverse 2. ***'Accel Dance' - A team attack performed by Future 17 & 18 in which they use their Dead End Bullet and Dead End Rain techniques together as a finishing blast. ***'DUAL Dead End Rain' - Android 18's DUAL Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2 and a team attack in which both users attack the opponent with Dead End Rain. Though it resembles Accel Dance, it differs in that both users use Dead End Rain. *'Madness Cannon' - Dr. Wheelo's version which was named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances The technique was named Photon Strike in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Dr. Wheelo's Blast 2 attacks, and in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 as one of Android 18's Super Attacks finished with a powerful energy sphere. Used by both Android 18 and Android 17, it is called Power Falling Star in the ''Budokai'' series, Full Power Energy Blast Volley in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, and Ultimate Blaster in Super Dragon Ball Z. It is called Positronic Beam in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. A similar orange barrage of energy blasts appears in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. It also appears as Dr. Wheelo's special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes and was named . In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 17 & 18's version appear as two separate Ultimate Skills: Dead End Bullet (Android 17's version) and Dead End Rain (Android 18's version), both of which can be obtained by the Future Warrior. Dead End Bullet can be obtained in Expert Mission 08: "Ominous Androids". It excels at assaulting concentrated points. Dead End Rain can be obtained in Expert Mission 13: "A History of Mixed Battles!". It excels at assaulting wide areas. As part of the 1.09.00 Update, the Future Warrior can learn Android 18's DUAL Ultimate Skill after achieving maximum friendship with 18. They can then speak to Android 18 who mentions she has been practicing team attacks together with her husband and notes that it is different than when she used to fight alongside her brother as coordinating their attacks was second nature due to being twins. She assumes that working with the Warrior would be a different experience as well before teaching them DUAL Dead End Rain which allows the Warrior and 18 (or the warrior and another time patroller) to perform the DUAL Dead End Rain in battle together. The technique can also be added to Android 18's custom skillset via Partner Customization though in her case it is automatically unlocked from the start. Additionally, Dead End Rain itself can be unlocked for 18's custom skillset. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy barrage techniques